The World Needs a Loner
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: The pledge and the narration focuses on the original character named Oturan who was born in two different races: Saiyan and Seraenian. This is no story, but a speech from Oturan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: The pledge and the narration focuses on the original character named Oturan who was born in two different races: Saiyan and Seraenian. This is no story, but a speech from Oturan.

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure

Characters: OC (Oturan)

The World Needs a Loner

My name is Oturan. My real name is Chloe. I was name after sitting down. My real name is named after chlorine, the element that allows filter water to be clean. I was 15 when I first came to Earth.

After the death of my parents and sohmiuhi, or my grandmother, the prince of all Saiyan, Vegeta, saved me from the half born Seraenian and half born Speician named Speice, who can create his own world of variety races from one universe.

Fourteen years later, I reach the level of the second stage of the Super Saiyan to defeat Speice and his dreams of new crucial races.

Several days later since the day I defeated Speice, I came back after the destructional battle between the super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus of the Destruction God.

Vegeta, Piccolo, and I went to planet New Vegeta to defeat Sheerzu, who was Frieza's cousin, to finish off the existence of the Saiyan race. He will never stop the Saiyans without the innocence help.

Tarble came to help protect the New Vegeta when he came out from planet Yardrat. He was Vegeta's brother I met on that planet. I knew I can trust him once.

Later, Goku, Beerus, and his attendant Whis came to help us fight Sheerzu to stop him. Goku in his super Saiyan 3 instantly defeated Sheerzu when he appeared with Beerus and Whis. Thank heaven that Goku's going to save our lives, we finally left planet New Vegeta.

One year later, Frieza came back to life to try to kill Goku again. I was 16 years old. Whoever sent Frieza back to life is Sorbet with his henchmen Tacoma. His army was there as well.

I seen Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien never back things up against them. I never seen Tien back at the Kame House when I met Krillin, Yamcha, and the others until then.

There was this alien who was also helping the others for Frieza's army. He was known as Jaco, the space patroller of justice.

Jaco once told me that I look like his friend Tights from long time ago. Tights was Bulma's long lost oldest sister. She was not mention when Bulma was 39.

While Piccolo was hurt, I finally alone appeared out of nowhere to challenge several others. Nobody mentions me at all the sudden since they heal themselves with senzu beans, except Jaco.

Goku and Vegeta had finally appeared on Earth to fight Frieza. Now and then, both natural born Saiyans in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Frieza also had hid new power called the Golden Form.

I always thought Frieza don't stand a chance against either Goku or Vegeta.

During Frieza's battle against Vegeta, Vegeta evaded Frieza's attack, as Frieza had damage the Earth with a smashing punch.

I hurried to Beerus, Whis, Bulma, Goku, and the others before the whole Earth was destroyed by Frieza. Whis protected us from the explosion with his bubble protection.

Now that the Earth was completely gone, everything is gone. My brother, Guy…Mother Nature...even whom he saved me, Vegeta...I was crying when he is gone for good.

But that doesn't mean the Earth is gone, but Whis can reverse time before Frieza destroyed Earth, and Goku interrupt Vegeta, so Goku can defeat Frieza again.

The world has finally saved again, thanks to Goku, for the rest of his lives.

I pledge myself to protect the entire world as a Seraenian. I pledge myself to protect the entire world as a Saiyan. I wish to be more like Goku, my life long friend Vegeta, and everyone as strong as they can be.

The world finally needs me for who I am: a demi-Seraenian princess, and a living demi-Saiyan. That's why I have my chest inside my pride, and my lust.

Who's the one who saved me? There is someone out there who needs a loner like me.


End file.
